Timeshift
Timeshift is the 5th episode in Odd Squad Season 3. This episode teaches about time. (In headquarters) Agent Oriole: Where's Ms.O? Agent Olfan: I dunno, but just don't ask. Agent Oriole: Why not? Agent Olfan: I'm planning to take a vacation. Agent Oriole: WHAT?!? I thought you like Odd Squad?!? Agent Olfan: I do. It's just that I've been solving way too many cases in a week. Agent Oriole: No you haven't. Agent Olfan: Um, yes I have. I've taken notes of solved cases in a hour period. Agent Oriole: You do that? Agent Olfan: I had to. Too many cases. Either way, look at this. At 12:10 we solved a case. Agent Oriole: I don't remember. Agent Olfan: Well now you do. So our case was 5 minutes long. Agent Oriole: Which means it ended at 12:15. Agent Olfan: Right. From there to Odd Squad Headquarters it takes us 2 minutes through the tubes. Agent Oriole: Which means we came to Headquarters at 12:17. Agent Olfan: At 12:18, we were called for another case which was 3 minutes long. Agent Oriole: So 12:20. And getting back is 4 minutes through tubes. Agent Olfan: Then at 12:26 we were AGAIN for another case. So yeah that's why. Agent Oriole: Time flies so fast. A Clock: Yeah, watch me fly really fast. Agent Oriole: That's not what I was intending. (Shapeshifter and Father Time break in through a wall) Shapeshifter: It is I! SHAPESHIFTER! Father Time: And me. Ms.O: COULDN'T YOU HAVE YOU USED THE FRONT DOOR?!?!?! NOW I'LL HAVE TO PAY $100 TO GET THIS FIXED. Shapeshifter: Whatever. WE ARE GOING TO SHIFT TIME! Agent Olfan: Whaaaaaaaaaaaat........? Shapeshifter: Shift time so some agents are in a different time period than others. Agent Olfan: So we're going to the 1850's?!? Shapeshifter: (facepalm) No. Father Time: Some people will be in daytime and some will be at night. Agent Oriole: You're wierd. Father Time: Don't underrestimate time! Agent Olfan: Why? Shapeshifter: 'Cause we're gonna split you guys! Agent Olfan: Really? Agent Oriole: Ever heard of sarcasm? Agent Olfan: Seems familiar. I think...? Shapeshifter: Get ready... (A big blast appears and agents are timeshifted) Agent Olfan: Hey! The time says 9:26 PM! Oodonian: Which means it's night. Also known as 21:26. Agent Olfan: (mysteriously) Right.... Ohio: Wait, how do we get back? Agent Olfan: The time ring. Ohio: Oh yeah! Wait, we should get in contact. Agent Olfan: But we can't. Oodonian: It's usually me who's serious. Why you? Agent Olfan: You've finally seen the serious side of Olfan. Ohio: WHO CARES! Find some way to save ourselves. Agent Olfan: You mean save me. Anyways, if it's night time and day there... Ohio: We need to find the difference. Oodonian: Think this through. (Flashback of Shapeshifter saying speech) Agent Olfan: That's it! Shapeshifters watch was set to perfectly morning and night. Ohio: Which means that the day people are 12 hours before us! Oodonian: So.. 21:30 minus 12. Agent Olfan: Which is....9:30 AM! Ohio: Zap it! (Meanwhile, at the day side with Ms.O, Oriole and Orvine) Orvine: Zap it! (A large red and blue blast appears shifting everyone back to normal: Everyone: YAY! Agent Olfan: High five! Category:Fan Episodes